


Retirement

by hopalong2



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopalong2/pseuds/hopalong2
Summary: I don't own anything purely fanfic





	1. Chapter 1

He pulled up to the cabin and let out the breath he'd been holding for 12 years. He pulled off his tie and loosened his shirt. Looking around he saw her car but the place was still. 

Jack sat there a minute then smiled.....he knew where she was. Stepping out of the car he turned to take his uniform jacket off. He casually walked to the dock he had built years ago and waited.

Suddenly she shot thru the surface heading towards the float. She was beautiful, slicing thru the water with a ease that had always amazed him. She flipped and headed back towards him. Jack squatted so she wouldn't see him. He quickly removed his shirt and shoes. 

She flipped again and he dove matching her stroke for stroke. She didn't falter, he knew she wouldn't. They surfaced and instead of stopping she took off. He smiled and followed, she wants to play...he thought. He ducked his head and increased his speed. When he was within reaching distance he wrapped around her waist and spun them. 

He kept one arm around her waist while holding her head to his with the other. He grabbed her lips with his and gave her breath as he calmly led them to the surface. They both came up gasping. " That's cheating!" She said but couldn't hide her smile. "How else do I win when it's against you?" They both stared at each other for a moment. "Hi..Hi!" Both said as they touched their foreheads together. He grabbed her legs and wrapped them around him then paddled the few remaining feet to the float. "Hold on tight" she did and he climbed the ladder turning and sitting on the 1st step so that they were still in the water. His hands framed her face pulling it back gently. He kissed her so gently she almost cried. "I love you so much" he whispered another kiss "so much." Now she was crying, " I love you too...can't remember when I didn't."

He wiped her tears with his thumbs and kissed her again. He released her enough to look in her eyes. The icy blue was replaced by black, his chocolate brown darkened also. She felt him stir underneath her and her hands flew to his belt.

He was busy kissing her breathless to notice what she was doing until she wrapped her hand around him. His hand tightened on her neck and he broke the kiss shuddering as he inhaled. "Lift up..." She whispered against his cheek. He obeyed and she lowered his pants to his ankles.

Jack watched in shock as she inhaled deeply and submerged. His head fell back as she took him in her mouth. She gently sucked on him, teasing him to near insanity. She surfaced for air and sunk again. He screamed as she deep throated him then swirled her tongue around him on the way out. She didn't give him a break before she did it again. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he fought for control, he grabbed under her arms and brought her to him. 

He held her over his erection and they locked eyes, and lips. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he lowered her into him. They both couldn't control the screams at the feeling of each other after wanting and longing for so many years. After being so worked up, he wasn't going to last long. "Hold on baby..." She wrapped her arms around his neck and locked her ankles behind him. He started thrusting, hard and deep into her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

Her head fell back as he pounded into her. He dug into her hips holding them immobile and intensifying his thrusts. She couldn't make a sound or form a word in her head because of the intense and unrelenting sensations he was causing.

She pulled herself to him and crushed his lips to her shoving her tongue in his mouth and jrestling with his. His grip tightened and he thrust into her hard enough to hurt. She didn't care. She screamed not in pain but in the ecstasy of release. The she shook in uncontrollable sobs. She found her voice, sort of, and whispered "thank God" her chest started hitching. "It was 9 years jack, 9 years of loving you and ignoring it. That hurt so bad jack....it hurt so bad."

He nodded against her "I know baby, I know. But we made it, it's over. I'm here and love you." She blinked tears from her eyes, "I love you." She pulled him tightly against her and kissed his neck. He felt her tears and pulled back to look at her. "Are you ok?" She nodded. "9 years of buried emotions hitting you are they?" Another rapid nod. There was a long silence "I cried most the way here. Made driving difficult..." He chuckled and blinked fresh tears away. She did the same with a giggle. "Think you can make it in?"she nodded then abruptly let go of his neck which let her drop back into the lake. He hopped off the ladder and splashed down next to her. They kissed again while he pulled his pants up. "Let's go in and make up for lost time." She smiled "yeasureyoubettcha."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

They made a more relaxed but still quick pace back to shore. When they were close enough jack stripped off his uniform pants and turned to Sam. Without a word he picked her up in his arms and brought her face to face. He growled "mine..all mine" Then he crushed his lips to hers as he walked to the house.

His kisses were so intense, so passionate that she was soaking wet before they reached the bedroom. When they finally broke for air, she whispered "jjaacckk" The sound made his partial arousal into a full, straining erection. He moaned into her mouth as her tongue played with hers. He laid her on the bed and broke from her mouth to kiss her neck along the pulse point. She moaned as he moved down her body and arched violently when he found her breast. He had her writhing, whimpering his name as he sucked on one nipple then the other. She was trembling when he left her breasts continuing his journey. He stopped at her belly button and tongued it thoroughly. She arched again and her hands flew to his head. She tenderly began running her fingers thru his hair. Tears fell from his eyes. He laid on her stomach a minute. "I love you, he whispered.

She inhaled, " love you" came out on a sob. He settled himself between her legs and leaned forward kissing her swollen sex. "Ahhh jack!" She moaned again. he propped her butt up in his hands and lowered his mouth to her. 

His first touch was to lick her from her back all the way to her front. Sam arched and screamed, he didn't let up. He flicked her clit with his tongue, caressing it gently and driving her wild. She sobbed above him. He heard her inhale deeply trying to calm down "please...." 

He growled as he sucked her into his mouth and then shoved his fingers into her. She screamed, inhaled and screamed again. He felt a gush of warmth on his face as she came apart. He was so enthralled in bringing her pleasure he didn't realize how fast and shallow her breaths were.

Suddenly there was silence, complete silence. He paused a minute to marvel at what had just happened. He raised his head and found her completely unconscious. He moved back up her body and kissed her lips. He felt her breathing against him, pleased he could bring her such pleasure he slid behind her and spooned her body. He brushed her hair from her face and lowered his head so that his mouth was next to her ear. "Samantha, I love you. I don't have the words or know what to thank for you waiting for me. You gave me life. You saw me when i couldn't see myself. Please don't ever leave me." Jack shuddered at that. Her leaving? He couldn't even fathom what he would do. Tears of panic rolled down his cheeks. "God don't leave me...." He closed his eyes tight and tried to drive the idea away. Just then he felt a small hand cup his cheek. He opened his eyes and saw hers. "I'm with you, aways promise." "Marry me?"

He pulled back at looked at her. "you took the words right outta my mouth.."


End file.
